Cecil the Sasquatch
"Cuz im the bad guy, that's what we do, we fuck shit up, usually in a big city you killed Bumble Brutus and i must kill you, this is my army, this is my war, i am CECIL THE SASQUATCH!" : -Cecil to Leslie Cecil the Sasquatch is the king of the Choomahs, and the Main Antagonist of Season 2. Season 1 During a small after credits scene in Choomah Island, Nugget Man informs Cecil the Sasquatch that Bumble Brutus has been killed and the intruders have found a way off the island. Cecil then declares war. Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Choomahs attack Australia under the command of Cecil. Lez discovers Cecil when he sees him in a picture with Norton Sparkles, Bumble Brutus and several Choomahs. Cecil doesn't appear untill the Battle of Brown Town. During the battle, Cecil watches from a top his throne. Cecil then orders a Choomahdactyl to bring Lez to him. Lez is captured and dropped in front of him. Cecil then reveals that he is the leader of the Choomahs, and ordered them to invade the city. He also reveals that he is in an alliance with King Larrinox. Cecil then proceeds to mock Lez. Furious, Lez knocks him out. Cecil then regains consciousness, and throws Lez off the building. Cecil then smiles at Lez's seeming death. Suddenly, Lez shows up riding the Choomahdactyl which he luckily landed on during his way down. Leslie knocks Cecil off the roof with the force of a thousand tigers. Cecil falls through a glass surface, and Lez body slams him into the sewers. In their, Cecil retreats and Lez gives chase. After Clarence discusses a plan with the gang, Lez heads up the stairs to the rooftop thinking Cecil has no where to go. King Larrinox then phases into the sky with a spaceship, and reveals that Cecil is next in line to be the king. King Larrinox then escapes with Cecil. Choomah Island 2 Way after the events of Season 2, Leslie and the gang plan a trip to end the Choomahs once and for all. On their way Cecil discovers them parachuting down to the island, and decides to alert the Choomah army. The gang are split up, Sergio and Warning Guy spot Nugget Man in the distance (most likely sent out to patrol the island by Cecil). Nugget Man calls for Cecil and in the blink of an eye he appears ready to attack Warning Guy. While Sergio locates the escaped Nugget Man, Cecil and Warning Guy brawl. Warning Guy is seen pulling rock segments with the force of gravity much to Cecil's shock, and reveals himself to be a Kingdom Cumian. Warning Guy hovers into the air and punches Cecil with speedy force as he lifts him into mid-air. After battaling in the air, Warning Guy drops Cecil to the ground. Enraged, Cecil attacks Warning Guy. He then knocks him to the ground and prepares to kill him. Sergio shoots him in the shoulder as he is about to strike, giving Warning Guy enough time to escape. Warning Guy attacks him from behind, and slits Cecil's throat with a dagger. His body is later seen inside Norton's UFO alongside Nugget Man, with a bag over his head. Warning Guy, Sergio and Lez escape Choomah Island with them both. Due to him being incredibly large, strong and surviving extreme damage before, it is unknown whether he is still alive or not. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Sasquatches